


Point of no return

by Ishaen



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/pseuds/Ishaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самый драматический поворот событий в Brood War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of no return

Он смотрел на стазисную камеру, находящуюся на возвышении. Рашжагал. Мать Падших.

 _Керриган дорого заплатит за свое предательство..._

Оторвав взгляд от Матриарха, Зератул оглядел линии обороны, наспех установленные в тщетных попытках защитить корабль от все прибывавших зергов. Осталось буквально несколько десятков минут до активации гипердвигателей и, соответственно, эвакуации с этой проклятой планеты.

К сожалению, у судьбы были свои планы на данную битву.

Темный храмовник руководил защитными силами, коих осталось не так много, пока остальные под командованием двух высших тамплиеров сворачивали базу. Атаки зергов начали медленно затухать.

\- Прелат! Корабль готов к гиперпрыжку, - известил Зератула один из пилотов.

Передав в ответ волну благодарности за сделанную работу, храмовник подошел к стазис-капсуле и дезактивировал ее. Давление упало и жизненные сигналы вновь стали соответствовать живому существу. Большая часть металла и материи камеры фрагментировалась и ушла в пазы друг за другом. Зератул успел поддержать тело бессознательной Рашжагал прежде, чем она упала на пепельную землю Чара.

Совершенно неожиданно, словно из ниоткуда, весь пси-эфир огласил крик отчаяния.

\- Зерги!.. И Королева Клинков, - в более спокойной, но также удрученной форме проговорил еще кто-то.

 _Нет. Это невозможно... Мы так близки к спасению..._

В то время Зератул, с Рашжагал на руках, с тщательно скрываемым отчаянием глубоко в себе наблюдал за гибелью первой линии обороны, буквально сметенной зерглингами и пси-штормами Керриган, стоявшей в некотором отдалении от авангарда.

И тут прелат наконец понял, что именно произошло в ту самую минуту, когда Керриган захватила разум и тело Матриарха. Она рассчитывала нанести удар не просто по самому сердцу Шакураса в прямом смысле, но и в переносном. Все ее действия... необратимы. Это доказывало ее промедления. Лишь игра - и ничего более.

Зерги остановились в точности около группы тамплиеров, окруживших Зератула и старавшихся защитить его и бесценный груз в его руках.

Прелат вышел из окружения стражей. Те слегка удивленно посмотрели на него, но не высказали ни единой мысли сомнения, лишь проводив его взглядами.

Если это конец... То ее жизнь не будет зависеть ни от кого.

Керриган выдвинулась из-за "живого заслона" и направилась прямо к нему.

 _Я... Я должен. Прости меня..._

Удержав одной рукой Рашжагал, Зератул вскинул правую и активировал клинок. Керриган и тамплиеры застыли и уставились на него.

Прелат опустил взгляд, смотря только на вулканическую почву у себя под ногами.

\- Проклинаю тебя, Керриган, за то, что я должен сделать! - нет, не крик. Шепот.  
И резких взмах клинка в сторону самой незащищенной части протосского тела - живота. Резко раскрылись глаза Матриарха - глядя в пустоту, они не выражали ничего кроме дикой боли. Не было ни крови, ни лимфы - псионная энергия прижгла смертельную рану.

С секунду Королева Клинков стояла словно прикованная к месту, но потом ехидно усмехнулась.

\- Спасибо, Зератул... - телепатемы были едва осязаемы. Вышеназванный протосс со смешанным выражением опустошения и отчаяния взглянул на Рашжагал. - Наконец-то ты освободил меня от её гнусного контроля. Ты всегда служил мне с честью... Поэтому я хочу попросить тебя... Присматривай за нашим кланом... В твои руки я отдаю будущее.

С этими словами глаза Матери Падших погасли. Тело растворилось в темно-зеленой дымке. Темный храмовник глядел на свои руки, словно не в силах поднять взгляда.

\- Я не могу в это поверить! Ты убил собственного Матриарха! - ироничное сочувствие и удивление прозвучало в голосе Сары. Зератул посмотрел на нее - такой взгляд, исполненный холодной ярости, выдержал бы далеко не каждый.

\- Лучше, что я убил её, чем позволил жить твоим рабом, Керриган, - бросил он таким тоном, будто говорил о какой-то мирной научной экспедиции, а не о невероятно драматичном событии.

Керриган засмеялась.

\- Я недооценила тебя, воин. Ты действительно достойный противник, - Зератул лишь сузил глаза на такое заявление. - _Ты свободен._

Но вот последней фразы он не ожидал.

\- Ч-что?..

\- Я сказала, что ты волен идти, - улыбнулась Керриган. _Еще одна игра?_ \- Я уже обесчестила тебя. Я позволю тебе жить, потому что я знаю, что теперь каждый момент твоей жизни будет пыткой. Ты никогда не сможешь простить себя за то, что я заставила тебя сделать, - протосс даже не шевельнулся. - И это, Зератул, является лучшей местью, о которой я только мечтала.

Прелат полностью выпрямился. От былого отчаяния не осталось и следа. Лишь холодная решимость.

\- Ты пожалеешь об этом решении, Керриган. Мы еще встретимся... - Зератул молниеносно повернулся к ней спиной и последовал к кораблю. Тамплиеры, изредка оглядываясь назад, прошествовали за прелатом.

 

_Сделанного уже не вернуть. Кто знает... возможно, это был роковой выбор._

_Мы пересекли точку невозврата._


End file.
